Bleach on Facebook
by itsmidnighthere
Summary: The randomness of the characters on Bleach if they had a facebook. NOTICE: I have the sequel up, if you didn't know before I am sorry about that. :
1. Rukia loves bunnies

Hi this is itsmidnighthere! Wow, it's been so long since I updated on a story. I thought this would be fun to do, and I would love your reviews, and maybe you can give me ideas?

Bleach on Facebook

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I love bunnies!

2 hours ago - Comment - Like

**Ichigo Kurasaki**and **23**others like this.

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **They are just soooo cute!

**Jinta Hanakari**: hmmmmmm.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Hey, aren't you two a little young to be having, a facebook page?

**Ichigo Kurasaki:** Well at least they aren't married.

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Owned.

**Ururu Tsumugiya**and **Jinta Hanakari**are now married.

**Rukia Kuchiki**and **77** others like this.

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Traitors.

Until next time!


	2. Byakuya on Facebook

Bleach on Facebook

**Byakuya Kuchiki:**can't figure out how to use this facebook.

1 hour ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **Figures…. (nervous laughter)

Byakuya Kuchiki: Renji….

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Owned.


	3. Like Whoaaaa!

Bleach on Facebook

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Like whoaaaaaaaa!

23 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Jinta Hanakari: **Whoa what?

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **It's a song, duh.

**Jinta Hanakari: **:'(

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **HA.

**Jinta Hanakari: **You're mean.

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **You're meaner.

**Jinta Hanakari: **Am NOT!

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Am TOO!

**Jinta Hanakari: **Am NOT!

**Urahara Kisuke: **Jinta, you are mean.

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **HA.

**Jinta Hanakari: **:'(


	4. Ururu's mean

Bleach on Facebook

**Jinta Hanakari: **Ururu's mean :'(

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Tsumugiya** likes this.

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **I am not mean Jinta, you stole my cookie, I hate it when people steal my cookies!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Oooooh.

Voldemort: You're right this is quite interesting…. (strokes chin).

**Rukia Kuchiki: **And who just are you by the way?

**Jinta Hanakari:** you did not have to chase me five blocks and tackle me to the ground though.

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **You want me to do it again? (rolls up sleeves) oh wait- hehe I don't have any sleeves. You better watch yourself Jinta.

**Azula Hamill: **You go girl! Ahahaha!

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Oh hi Azula!

**Jinta Hanakari: **I'm scared now, you're an awful wife. :'(

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **You better watch it. Cause I'm watching you. No seriously I am watching you.


	5. Get off the Computer!

Bleach on Facebook

**Ichigo Kurasaki: ****Rukia Kuchiki **get off the computer now!

2 minutes ago off via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I don't think so strawberry.

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Don't make me go up there.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Oooh I'm so scalkdjlkjlkj! Help me!

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Muahahahahahhahaahhahahaha!

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Ooooh, * shouts, hey Jinta come look at this! *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Kurasaki, what in the world are you doing? And where's Rukia!

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **That's for me to know, and for you to find out.

**Jinta Hanakari: **Oooooh! Haha!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Kurasaki…you better run for your life.


	6. Byakuya is going to kill Ichigo!

Bleach on Facebook

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **is going to kill **Ichigo Kurasaki**!

20 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai **likes this.

Ururu Tsumugiya: O.O

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **Don't kill my brother!

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **Oooh, yay! You got a facebook! Haha! Add me as friend!

**Jinta Hanakari: **Ru, (pouts).

**Ururu Tsumugiya: **What?

'~~~

**Ururu Tsumugiya **and **Yuzu Kurasaki **are now friends.

**Karin Kurasaki ****Yuzu Kurasaki: **Hey sistah!

**Jinta Hanakari ** **Ururu Tsumugiya: **If we are married, then why do you still have your last name, and not mine?

**Ururu Tsumugiya ** **Jinta Hanakari: **Because I can.

**Karin Kurasaki: **Ooooh. O.O


	7. Yachiro loves candy apples

Bleach on Facebook

I would like to thank my last to reviewers: SoulRaven98 and G. Ai Inoue for reviewing my story ^.^

**Yachiro: **I loves candy apples, and candy apples loves me!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Kenpachi **likes this.

**Ururu Hanakari- Azula Hamill: ** we need to hang out!

**Jinta Hanakari- Ururu Hanakari: **You changed your name! :D

**Karin Kurasaki- Ururu Hanakari: **Are you serious?

**Ururu Hankari -Karin Kurasaki: **Serious about what?

**Karin Kurasaki- Ururu Hankari: **Never mind .DX

**Ururu Hanakari**: is it really that shocking that I changed my last name?

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Orihime Inoue: **Yes.

Unitl next time!


	8. Screw Bees!

Bleach on Facebook

Thankyou laciecloud9 for commenting on my story! :D ^.^

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **Screw bees.

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **What happened?

**Jinta Hanakari: **She got stung by a bee and was crying for 5 minutes.

**Ururu Hanakari: **screw you, Jinta.

**Jinta Hanakari: **:D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Haha, I'm back, take that **Ichigo Kurasaki****, **oh and thanks nii-sama! :D

3 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki** likes this.

* * *

Will we ever find out what happened to Ichigo? Haha, find out next time!


	9. Matsumoto is bringing sexy back!

Bleach on Facebook

I would like to thanks to YoYoo and G. Ai Inoue for commenting on my story, thanks! :D

* * *

**Matsumoto: **I'm bringing sexy back!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Momo Hinamori **and **Hitsugaya **like this.

**Hitsugaya: **Them other boys don't know how to act

**Matsumoto: **I'm sorry, what did you say?

**Hitsugaya: **I was just singing to the lyrics, that's it.

**Matsumoto: **Okay then, :D

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **No one will ever find out where Kurasaki is. XD

25 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai **likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **Let me guess he's in your closet?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **No….

* * *

Until next time! :D


	10. Where is Ichigo?

Bleach on Facebook

I would like to thank G. Ai Inoue for sending me such lovely reviews :D and blackteaplease :D

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Now NO ONE will ever figure out where Kurasaki is!

2 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Is he in the basement?

**Byakuya Kuchiki**: Damn.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Thought So.

**Ururu Hankari: **O.O

* * *

Until next time! :D


	11. Random

Bleach on Facebook

Thankyou G. Ai Inoue and Blackteaplease for reviewing! :D haha XD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Well looks like I got to go save Strawberry…(sigh).

5 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**Orihime Inoue **likes this.

* * *

**Ururu Hankari: **did not sleep at all. DX

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Jinta Hankari: **hehe sorry about that (nervous laughter)

**Ururu Hankari: **jerk.

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **What does Kurasaki have that I don't have?

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Meeeeeeeeeee! XD jk! Haha

**Renji Abarai: **DX

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	12. Yuzu is Confused DX

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks AxelCifer55, blackteaplease and G. Ai Inoue for commenting! haha XD

* * *

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **is confused DX

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Karin Kurasaki: **about what?

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **about everything DX

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Haha, No one will ever save Kurasaki, I moved him somewhere, where no one will ever find out!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki **likes this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **HA.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	13. Friends

Bleach on Facebook

So I wasn't sure what do with this one, lol XD haha

* * *

**Ururu Hankari: ****Yuzu Kurasaki **is my best friend! :D

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki** likes this.

**Jinta Hanakari: **DX

**Ururu Hanakari: **XD

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari** and **Naruto Uzumaki **are now friends.

**Jinta Hanakari: **DX

**Rukia Kuchiki** and **Ty Lee **are now friends.

**Ururu Hanakari** and **Zuko Hamill **are now friends.

**Ururu Hanakari **is now friends with **Hinata Hyuga **and **5 **others.

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **Sexy can I?

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Matsumoto** likes this.

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari: **Were all in this together!

**Ururu Hanakari** and **50 **others like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	14. Ururu loves cookies 3

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks G. Ai Inoue for reviewing! XD haha lol

* * *

**Ururu Hankari: **Cookies! 3

4 minutes ago-Comments-Like

**Jinta Hankari**,** Yuzu Kurasaki **and about **50 **others like this.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Someone help me! I'm forced into watching educational shows!

1 minute ago off of via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **XD haha.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	15. You get the best of both worlds!

Bleach on Facebook

thankyou blackteaplease for reviewing! :D hahah

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You get the best of both worlds!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hankari **likes this.

**Ururu Hankari: **Chill it out take it slow then you rock out the show! Haha XD

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **mix it all together and you get the best of both worlds

**Rukia Kuchiki: **XD haha

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari: **Ururu tackled me again…. DX

10 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari **and **Karin Kurasaki **like this.

**Karin Kurasaki: **For what?

**Jinta Hanakari: **for stealing her cookie…again… :'(

* * *

Until Next time :D


	16. Byakuya is evil! XD

Bleach on Facebook

thanks blackteaplease for reviewing again! haha :D

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Haha, I am so evil! XD

**Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai **and **100 **others like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **for making Ichigo watch educational shows? O.O

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Well, it was the best I could do!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Sure….

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari – Jinta Hanakari: **Stay away from my cookies!

**Karin Hanakari: **Yes stay away from Ururu-Chan's cookies! She didn't make them for you!

**Jinta Hanakari: **:'( but…I love cookies! :D

**Ururu Hanakari: **Then make your own!

**Jinta Hanakari: **:'(

* * *

Until next time! :D


	17. Crazy status week!

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteapot for commenting once again! haha XD

* * *

**Ururu Hankari – Karin Hanakari: **Why did you change your last name to 'Hankari'? :o

**Karin Hanakari – Ururu Hanakari: **read my status :p

* * *

**Karin Hanakari: **1st person to like this: You will be my profile picture for 1 week. 2nd person: Your last name will be my last name for a week. 3rd person can dare me to do one thing. 4th person can ask me ANY question, and I will answer. 5th person can call me whatever they want for a week. Put this on your status if you dare…

**Yuzu Kurasaki, Jinta Hanakari **and **2 **others like this.

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **Haha, you have to use one of my pictures XP

**Jinta Hanakari**: hahaa, yes I'm the 2nd person! :P

**Renji Abarai: **looks like I get to dare you :P hmmm….

**Ururu Hanakari: **Damn, I was hoping to get the third one.

**Ururu Hanakari: **But I liked it, so now I'm the 4th one, I can ask you any question! Haha :P

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **if your brave, copy this to your status and see what people rate you [1] crazy. [2] wish we went out. [3] sarcastic. [4] lovable. [5] sexy. [6] strong. [7] dumb. [8] spoiled. [9] mouthy. [10] wild. [11] goofy. [12] funny. [13] awesomly awesome. [14] amazing. [15] beautiful. [16] cute. [17] drama queen. [18] best friend. [19] wantto get to know you. [20] cool.(:

20 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I rate you as: 1,3,6,7,10,11,12,15,17,18 XD

**Renji Abarai: **Gee, thanks.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **if 20 people like this status I will change my profile pic to a photo of a donkey!

2 minutes ago off of via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki**, **Momo Hinamori **and about **30 **others like this.

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Gee, thanks.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **RATE ME: 1: Fit, 2: Amazing, 3: Cute, 4: Hot, 5: Funny, 6: Gorgeous, 7: Sexy, 8: Smart, 9: Looser, 10: Weird, 11: Cool, 12: Geek, 13: Pretty, 14: Kind, 15: Friendly

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Matsumoto: **1,2,3,4,6,7,8,11,13 XD

**Renji Abarai: **Obviously it's 9! XD haha

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Renji….

* * *

Until next time! :D


	18. Simply crazy

Bleach on Facebook

* * *

**Yoruichi: **What's up facebook peeps! Haha XD

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **and about **1000** others like this.

* * *

**Yachiru: **Shhh, no one must know my secret. That I'm a secret agent!

3 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**Kenpachi: **Shhh, no one will ever know.

**Yachiru: **:D

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari – Ururu Hanakari: **asfkjhkakdjfjkjha

**Ururu Hanakari – Jinta Hanakari: **speak English please

**Jinta Hanakari – Ururu Hanakari: **too tired….

**Ururu Hanakari – Jinta Hanakari: **then go to bed.

**Jinta Hanakari – Ururu Hanakari: **fiiiiiine…. :o

* * *

Until next time! :D


	19. Jinta loves Cheese!

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks TsukiakariNoMichi and blackteaplease for reviewing! :D haha

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari: **Cheese! :D

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Urahara Kisuke **likes this.

**Urahara Kisuke: **How could you eat up all the cheese in the house? Now we have none! :"(

**Jinta Hanakari: **I was hungry…and Ururu was at Yuzu-Chan's house . . . .

**Ururu Hanakari: **So you're blaming it on me?…(taps foot)…

**Jinta Hanakari: **Of course not…hehe….

* * *

**Hitsugaya: **The sun is my enemy….

10 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Momo Hinamori: **You got burned so bad, I'm sorry for you :/

* * *

Until next time! :D


	20. It's raining! 00

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks G. Ai Inoue, TsukiakariNoMichi and blackteaplease for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **We should come up with a band :D

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari** and **Rukia Kuchiki **like this.

**Ururu Hanakari: **We should! :D

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I can play a mean guitar! Haha XD

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **Really? Who taught you?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **nii-sama! :D

**Ururu Hanakari: **oh brother. . . .

* * *

**Soi Fon: **It's raining! OMG! 0.0

10 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yachiru: **Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Make it stop! DX

* * *

**Hitsugaya: **Glorious rain, thank you! Take that sunshine!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Momo Hinamori: **rain, rain go away come again another day!

**Hitsugaya: **Noooooooooooooooo!

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **It's raining! It's raining! Haha XD

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **:D Rain!

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **According to you-nah I'm just kidding, it's raining outside! =D

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Jinta Hanakari **and **Yuzu Kurasaki **like this.

**Ururu Hanakari**: :D

* * *

Until next time!


	21. Break the Ice

Bleach on Facebook

:D haha

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari: **Polar Bear.

15 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari: **Sorry what?

**Jinta Hanakari: **it broke the ice ;D

**Karin Kurasaki: **I do not understand this.

**Jinta Hanakari: **She hasn't talked to me for a week DX

**Ururu Hanakari: **DX

* * *

**Yoruichi: **Candyman! ;)

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Soi Fon **and **Matsumoto **like this.

* * *

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Noooooooooo! Not Spongebob! Aaaaaaaaaaaah!

1 second ago off of via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Really, nii-sama?

* * *

Until next time! :D


	22. No one listens to Renji

Bleach on Facebook

thanks blackteaplease! haha XD :D

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **You can't LIKE this.

**Rukia Kuchiki **and **40 **others like this.

**Renji Abarai: **I said you can't like this! No one listens to me. :'(

* * *

**Soi Fon: **Pop it lock it polka dot it countrifry then hip hop it ;) haha

13 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Matsumoto: **All right! It's hoedown throwdown! Hahaha

* * *

**Urahara Kisuke: **finally was able to steal the computer away from Jinta and Ururu! What's up guys?

40 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Urahara Kisuke: **Fine. Ignore me.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	23. Barbie Girl

Bleach on Facebook

haha :D

* * *

**Matsumoto: **I'm a barbie girl in a barbie woooooooooorld!

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yachiru **likes this.

**Hitsugaya: **Oh lord spare us! She has been singing that song the entire day!

* * *

**Soi Fon:** "Oh geez, Yachiru put that down!" yelled that so many times today DX

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yachiru **likes this.

* * *

**Mod Kon: **Haha, I finally got a facebook!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki **likes this.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	24. LIKE!

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease and TsukiakariNoMichi! haha :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes **Sleeping in**.

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes **Chappy the Rabbit**.

* * *

**Yoruichi: **LIKE LIKE LIKE! That guy is so hot!

1 minute ago via facebook for Motorola-Comment-Like

**Matsumoto **likes this.

**Matsumoto: **Go for it! Haha ;D

* * *

**Orihime** **Inoue: **time to go food shopping!

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Tatsuki Arisawa: **I am so coming with you!

* * *

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **Nooooooooooo! Why meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Not the-vampires?

1 second ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Vampires? Oh shit. I just remembered.

* * *

Until next time! :D hehe what did Byakuya just remember? 0.0 haha find out! lol


	25. niisama has lost it

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks sarsaraway20 and blackteaplease for reviewing! haha ;D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **nii-sama has clearly lost it

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari: **lost what?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **his dignity.

* * *

**Karin Kurasaki: **I am a ninja! XD

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Jinta Hanakari: **no you aren't.

**Karin Kurasaki: **yes I am, did you see me do that?

**Jinta Hanakari: **do what…?

**Karin Kurasaki: **…exactly.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	26. Vampires

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease! haha XD

* * *

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **I am a vampire.

4 minutes ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **…and what can you do…?

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **sparkle…

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **So this is what happened to day as I was drinking something then **Yachiru **comes up and says "Can I have a sip?" so I gave it to her, and when she gave it back it was gone! T.T

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **you baka! Unless you want to keep your drink, don't give it to Yachiru! Stupid.

* * *

Until next time! :D haha


	27. Facebook chat 1!

Bleach on Facebook

Facebook Chat with… Rukia and Byakuya!

Oh and thanks blackteaplease and Ryu Eiyuu! haha :D

* * *

_Rukia is online._

_Byakuya is online._

_Rukia: nii-sama! :D_

_Byakuya: Rukia! :D_

_Rukia: I hope you don't mind me asking…but what happened to Ichigo?_

_Byakuya: Well…it looks like I didn't rescue him in time, so he uh hehe get turned into a vampire…_

_Rukia: WHAT?_

_Rukia is offline._

_

* * *

_I know it was short, but oh well hehe, until next time! :D


	28. Byakuya is in trouble DX

Bleach on Facebook

Thankyou so much G. Ai Inoue, haha I love your reviews! :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: Byakuya Kuchiki **you are so in trouble when I get home!

3 comments ago-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Uh oh…well this can't be good…. DX

* * *

XD again I know it is short, haha, Until Next Time! :D


	29. Uh oh

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks laciecloud9, blackteaplease and G. AI Inoue for reviewing! haha

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I have to find a place to hide from Rukia quick!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **oh the great Captain Kuchiki has to hide from Rukia, has hell frozen over yet? Haha XD

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Shut up you baka.

**Renji Abarai: **:'(

* * *

I know it's short but until next time! haha :D


	30. Bored DX

Bleach on Facebook

haha thanks G. Ai Inoue for reviewing! haha

* * *

**Mod Kon: **I am soooooooo bored DX

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **What about Rukia-Chan?

**Mod Kon: **She went to go save Ichigo DX

* * *

**Renji Abarai – Byakuya Kuchiki: **I think you should run for you life when Rukia finds you…

* * *

I know it's short, but it was hard to think of something, so until next time! haha :D


	31. Doubts

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease for reviewing, haha :D

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **Who thinks Captain Kuchiki will not make it?

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Tessai: **Not a chance, have you seen her when she is mad?

**Renji Abarai: **Yes.

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **So I heard what happened to Ichigo-Kun…Kuchiki-Sama is not going to make it….

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kursaki: **What happened with my nii-san?

**Jinta Hanakari: **He got turned into a sparkly vampire apparently.

**Yuzu Kurasaki: ** *&^$%^&%$&^%$*%*#*^$*^%%%%%$*%$!

**Ururu Hanakari: **She's mad.

* * *

Until next time!


	32. Yuzu's mad

Bleach on Facebook

Haha thanks, G. Ai Inoue and Ryu Eiyuu! haha :D

* * *

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **&$&&&$&U*&&*%***Byakuya Kuchiki*****^$&$&^*&%&^%*!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Isshin Kurosaki: **Nooooooooooooooo when did my baby girl find out about these awful ?

**Karin Kurasaki: **When she turned out that Ichigo has been turned into a sparkly vampire.

**Isshin Kurasaki: ***&$*^%*&^%$*&^%*&%$^%$^%$*^%$*^%*^%*&^!

* * *

Until next time! :D


	33. and everyone is after Byakuya

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease and G. Ai Inoue for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari: **…and everyone is after **Byakuya Kuchiki**.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari: **you're right, everyone left to go to the Soul Society and they left us! *^%$^&%$&^%$&*^*^%$%^*!

**Jinta Hanakari: **O.O

* * *

Until next time! haha :D


	34. Nameless

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks G. Ai Inoue! haha

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **This is Rukia Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki is. . .away. . . at the moment. . . . .

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **oh dear I wonder what she did to him…Byakuya Kuchiki was a good man. . . .

* * *

Until next time...or will there be a next time? ;D haha


	35. One week later

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks G. Ai Inoue and blackteaplease! :D

* * *

One week later

**Rukia Kuchiki: **well shit, I didn't mean for it to go that far people.

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Isshin Kurasaki: **but you told us toooooooooooo!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **nii-sama is in the hospital.

**Renji Abarai: **you were the one attacking him, not us.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **hehe…well….

**Renji Abarai: **well, what?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **SHUT UP!


	36. Byakuya is scared of Rukia

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks G. Ai Inoue! hahah

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **is scared of Rukia.

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **ain't that the truth?

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **FANGS!

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **:F

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **:F * bite *

* * *

Until next time! :D


	37. Renji and Icecream

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks laciecloud9, chappygrl, XBluexFlamingoX, G. Ai Inoue and blackteaplease for reviewing! :D haha

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **ice scream! :) yuuuuuuuuuuuuum!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **nooooooooooooooooooooooo! Not fair!

**Renji Abarai: **haha, too bad

* * *

Until Next time! :D

P.S-

If you are interested in Avatar: The Last Airbender, and one of you favorite characters is Azula or something, check out my new story **Azula's Diary**. haha :D


	38. Jinta is the smartest cookie

Bleach on Facebook

:D haha

* * *

**Jinta Hanakari: **I'm the smartest cookie in the toolbox.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari: **…wait…what?

**Jinta Hanakari: **XD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I am a vamp- LOL jk I'm a witch! Haha XD

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **are you sure you're not something else that rhymes with 'witch'?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ICHIGO!

* * *

Until next time! :D


	39. It's hot out

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks chappygrl and G. Ai Inoue! haha :D

* * *

**Hitsugaya: **can't take anymore of this HEAT!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Momo Hinamori: **but it's such a pretty day…! O.O

**Hitsugaya: **Don't test me. -.-

* * *

**Ishida Uryuu: **it's so hot outside!

4 minutes ago-Comment-

**Orihime Inoue: **Uryuu-Kun! :D

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **meh, I think I'm gonna sleep in the closet

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **that's where I sleep!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **what! Are you forgetting that I am a vampire, and it's very sunny and by the way that closet is very comfortable!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ugh, fine.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **you sleep in a CLOSET?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **No.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **but you just said?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **NO.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	40. Wrongness

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks G. Ai Inoue and chappygrl! :D haha

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Byakuya Kuchiki: **No, You're Wrong. So just sit there in your wrongness and be wrong.

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I will NOT sit in my wrongness and be WRONG. HA.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: ****^$%&^%*&^%%#$&^%%*^%*^$%$*^&!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: *** Cowers away * okay I will sit in my wrongness and be wrong.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **:)

* * *

Until Next time! haha :D


	41. Rule the world

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease, G. Ai Inoue, AxelCifer55 and chappygrl for reviewing! :D

* * *

**Aizen Sousuke: **I shall rule the world!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Voldemort: **That's my job! I called it first!

**Azula Hamill: **no I did.

**Ozai Hamill: **No. I called it first.

**Zuko Hamill: **Would you just shut up!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **who the hell are you people?

**Azula Hamill: **a good question is, who are you?

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	42. Night Time

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease, Personal Riot and SoulRaven98! :D

blackteaplease- Azula, Zuko and Ozai are from Avatar :the Last Airbender. Zuko is the nice one while Azula and Ozai are crazy and evil. lol I just saw someone else you the last name of Hamill for them so I decided to use it :P haha :D

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Yes! It's finally nighttime! :D

50 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **oh right…everyone's asleep…damn.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	43. Team Jacob

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks Chappygrl and G. Ai Inoue for reviewing! :D haha

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki**: TEAM JACOB!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari**, **Yuzu Kurasaki** and **20 **others like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **:(

**Rukia Kuchiki: **?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **werewolf

**Renji Abarai: **haha * laughs and points at you *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **that isn't funny Renji.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **haha.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	44. The Computer is Gay

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks blackteaplease, XBluexFlamingoX, Personal Riot and G. Ai Inoue! :D

**

* * *

Momo Hinamori – Hitsugaya: **So, what's wrong with your computer?

**Hitsugaya – Momo Hinamori: **it's being gay.

**

* * *

Yuzu Kurasaki – Rukia Kuchiki: **what does IDK stand for?

**Rukia Kuchiki – Yuzu Kurasaki: **-sigh- I don't know

**Yuzu Kurasaki – Rukia Kuchiki: **OMG. No one knows!

**

* * *

Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **"Becoming a fan" is old, I want to "Become an air conditioner."

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **It's not "Become a fan" anymore, it's "Likes".

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I know, but it would still be cool to become an air conditioner. :D

* * *

Until next time! :D


	45. I simply high fived your face

Bleach on Facebook

Haha :D poor Renji...haha XD lol :P

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki – Renji Abarai: **I didn't hit you. I simply high fived your face.

**Renji Abarai – Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **It was hitting. DX

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki – Renji Abarai: **I simply high fived your face.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	46. Scar

Bleach on Facebook

Thanks everyone so much for the reviews! I never thought I would reach 100 reviews! :D haha

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai: **So, uh where did you get that scar?

**Renji Abarai – Rukia Kuchiki: **it's nothing uh…Voldemort tried to kill me!

**Voldemort – Renji Abarai: ** Don't you dare blame this one on me!

* * *

Until next time!

P.S- I think Voldemort is scared of Rukia. lol XD


	47. You are evil? Pfft

Bleach on Facebook

Lol haha XD, I think this one is my favorite ;) haha

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I am so evil…muahahahahhahahahahahaha!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo Kurasaki **and **50 **others like this.

**Voldemort: **No! I am eviliER!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You wanna bet?

**Azula Hamill: **You are evil? Pfft, you don't even know the meaning of evil!

**Voldemort: **She's right about that…I killed a bunch of people. :D So I'm evil! :D

**Azula Hamill: **You evil? Ahahahahahahahah! My family wiped out the whole country of air nomads!

**Zuko Hamill: **Yes…but you forgot one person. The Avatar.

**Azula Hamill: **Shut up, Zuzu. He runs away everytime we try to catch him.

**Voldemort: **OMG. We have so much in common.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Great….

* * *

Until next time! :D


	48. People can be so mean sometimes

Bleach on Facebook

**Renji Abarai: **people can be so mean sometimes.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **What happened, Renji?

**Renji Abarai: **Rukia hit me pretty hard.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Gosh, that's terrible Renji.

**Renji Abarai: **I wish we could all get along and we could make Rukia be nice.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **LOL! GOOD LUCK ASSHOLES!

**Aang: **I wish we could get along like we all did in middle school…I wish I could bake a cake filled with rainbows and smiles and everyone would eat and be happy….

**Jinta Hanakari: **He doesn't even go here!

**Ururu Hanakari: **Are you even in this show?

**Aang: **No… I just have a lot of feelings….

**Ururu Hanakari: **Ok, go home.


	49. Obsessed

Bleach on Facebook

lol XD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I was like, why are you so obsessed with me?

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Oh, that's harsh.

**Renji Abarai: **Yup.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	50. Sleep

Bleach on Facebook

Haha ;D lol :P

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I should have never taken those naps, now I can't sleep!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Told you that would happen.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **but I was tireddd.

* * *

**Matsumoto: **Ugh, stupid paperwork. Been up all night.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Hitsugaya: **Maybe if you stop being on facebook, then you could complete the work I gave you.

**Matsumoto: **ugh, fine. Party Pooper.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	51. I know something you don't know!

Bleach on Facebook

Renji just doesn't learn now does he? lol :P haha XD

* * *

**Renji Abarai – Byakuya Kuchiki: **I know something you don't know!

**Byakuya Kuchiki – Renji Abarai: **What is it?

**Renji Abarai – Byakuya Kuchiki: **Can't tell you O.O

**Byakuya Kuchiki – Renji Abarai: **and why not?

**Renji Abarai – Byakuya Kuchiki: **if I did then you would know, and that would be horrible!

**Byakuya Kuchiki – Renji Abarai: **Scatter Senbonzakura.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	52. Byakuya Questions

Bleach on Facebook

Hmmm, I wonder how Byakuya found that out? ;) haha XD :P

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **What is Ichiruki and Renruki?

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **you mean you don't know? O.O tsk tsk tsk… Hey wait a minute!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **that doesn't help you know

**Ururu Hanakari: **are resources say that Ichiruki is * ahem * well Ichigo and Rukia and Renruki is Renji and Rukia.

**Jinta Hanakari: **where did you find that out?

**Ururu Hanakari: **I have resources.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **those two better run counting in "five".

* * *

Until next time! :D


	53. Ururu so won

Bleach on Facebook

So it turns out Ururu and Jinta were playing Jan Ken (Rock, Paper, Scissors) lol and Ururu beat him again. ;) hahah XD

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **I so won **Jinta Hanakari**!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki **and **Karin Kurasaki** like this.

**Jinta Hanakari: **No you did not. It was pure luck.

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **She so did win!

**Jinta Hanakari: **No she did not. I totally won at Jan Ken.

**Karin Kurasaki: **You lose on every game, so it's your turn to do the chores! Right Ururu-Chan?

* * *

Until next time! :D


	54. Haircut

Bleach on Facebook

haha lol I guess I did this one becuase I got a hair cut :) haha and I love it! :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **should I get a haircut?

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **No!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **No?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **uh no, yes!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **yes?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **argh!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **:)

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	55. Facebook chat 2!

Bleach on Facebook

Yachiru is too cute, don't you agree? lol :P haha

* * *

Facebook chat with…Yachiru and Kenpachi!

_Yachiru is online._

_Kenpachi is online._

_Yachiru: Ken-Chan!_

_Kenpachi: Yachiru! :D_

_Yachiru: I wanna be a spy!_

_Kenpachi: I thought you said you wanted to be a secret agent?_

_Yachiru: I WANT TO BE A SPY!_

_Kenpachi: Okay! You can be a spy!_

_Yachiru: yay! 0.0 Byakushi is online! My senses are saying it's time to pester him! Haha_

_Kenpachi is offline._

_

* * *

_Until Next time! :D

P.S- I don't know what is up with Kenpachi XD lol :P


	56. Facebook chat 3!

Bleach on Facebook

lol and everyone picks on Renji...haha XD

* * *

Facebook chat with…Renji and Ichigo!

_Ichigo is online._

_Renji is online._

_Ichigo: Dobe._

_Renji: I'm sorry, what did you call me?_

_Ichigo: D-O-B-E…DOBE._

_Renji: Why you…!_

_Ichigo is offline._

* * *

Until Next Time! :D


	57. Surprise!

Bleach on Facebook

lol, I just had to do this ;) haha XD

P.S - I hope I spelled his name right! haha XD :D

* * *

**Kaien Shiba: **I am back from the dead! Muahahahahahh!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **that's not funny.

**Kaien Shiba: **KILLER! * runs away in fright*

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **hey, that's the guy who looks like me! But with black hair!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **oh yes it's so confuuuusing! 0.0

**Rukia Kuchiki: **EVERYONE SHUT UP!

**Renji Abarai: **gosh…

**Rukia Kuchiki: **YOU TOO RENJI!

* * *

Until next time! :D


	58. Rukia is pissed

Bleach on Facebook

LOL! :D

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **Rukia. Is. Pissed.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **OH WHAT MAKES YOU SAY THAT?

**Renji Abarai: **you're typing in CAPS!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **SO ARE YOU!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **EVERYONE SHUT UP! INCLUDING MIDGET AND PINNEAPLE!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Don't call me midget.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **struck a nerve did I? Akkjsjkhfkkjkks

**Renji Abarai: **what happened?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **she attacked me. The little midget skkfhkjhlkdjfslk okay okay I'll stop calling you midget.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **:)

* * *

Until next time! haha :D


	59. What the heck is WTH?

Bleach on Facebook

Lolz xD haha someone should tell them :P :D

* * *

**Yachiru: **What the heck is WTH?

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **your right…that's just as confusing as IDK!

**Yachiru: **IDK what is IDK?

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **that's what I'm saying, I DON'T KNOW!

**Yachiru: **if only someone knew. . .(sniff sniff)

* * *

Until next time! :D


	60. Rukia is coloring!

Bleach on Facebook

lol I wasn't sure about this time XD lol :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **is coloring! :D

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **your coloring?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **yeah…what about it?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **aren't you in high school?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **yeah…so what?

* * *

Until next time! :D


	61. Facebook Chat 4!

Bleach on Facebook

This is property of my friend Sarah's dreams so no stealing...thank you! :D haha lolz.

* * *

Facebook chat with…Rukia and Voldemort!

_Rukia is online._

_Voldemort is online._

_Rukia: Hello Voldie Poo!_

_Voldemort: I shall destroy you…hi._

_Rukia: I had such a weird dream last night!_

_Voldemort: Oh please do tell._

_Rukia: It'll take a while, but here we go: it starts out that alot of people are trapped in this giant bookstore's basement (including me!) by orichimaru and kabuto. They are apparently are trying to find this little girl ( I'm hiding her, along with Bridget so they can't see she was there already) to find an address for something_

_While they went into another room, I found some ninja stars, slide out into the hall and threw them into the room with orichimaru and kabuto and ran, leading all of the prisoners out of the basement and up to the book store and ou the door. We saw a cafe across the road so we all hid there_

_We turned to see a tv broadcasting that a snake-like lion was found straving in said bookstore so we assumed that it was orichimaru and kabuto in some wowed conjioned animal thing, so I took the little girl and a guy that resembled my guy friend from TAG (John Burton) though not him, a harry potter looking boy and some background people followed me to this random amusement park, where this one ride helped you escape the city, so we got on and it was like a rollercoaster, but it turned out to be the actual roads!_

_Once we were out of the city, orichimaru caught us and snatched the little girl, and um... Violent shook her to get the address out of her, and she gave an address. we soon realized the little girl had given a fake address giving us time to run the hell away when we found allies...with cars._

_Voldemort: clever…oh you're still typing?_

_Rukia: Driving up the 10th. Btw I'm going to celebrate my birthday in august.) the people didn't have very disguishable faces, but we hoped in the cars and found ourselves in a full on car chase, with people assosiciated with orichimaru, but not him. During the chase, the faceless driver told us that if the little girl stays with them that she'll be safe, but we (me, John-ish boy, and Harry potter boy) needed to get to the pentagon to stop the villians from catching us, and for them to finally be arrested. Since I knew I could trust them, we finally lost the bad guys, the three of us got out, while the little girl waved goodbye..._

_Voldemort: Oh my god. Does this dream ever end?_

_Rukia: When we got out goodbyes finished and the good guys drove away, we found ourselves in the tree covered part of the street in a subburban nieghborhood._

_Voldemort: Finally you are done, wah you are still typing?_

_Voldemort is offline._

_

* * *

_

Until Next time! :D

P.S- poor Voldemort... :'D


	62. Scariest thing ever

Bleach on Facebook

lolz. xD

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Today when I came in my room I saw Rukia dancing to Hannah Montana. Scariest thing ever.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **Scariest thing ever? Are you sure?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Yes. I'm sure.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ICHIGO! :/

**Voldemort: **and I thought I was the scariest. :/ humph.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	63. Hallow

Bleach on Facebook

Sorry it took so long to update, I couldn't really think of anything xD

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **that was such a big hollow!

4 minutes ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **you bring your iphone to hollow hunting that's just wrong.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **who cares?

**Renji Abarai: **apparently I'm the only one who does, ah well.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **get back to work Abarai.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **you two Kurasaki.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **HAHA.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	64. Jinta got owned

Bleach on Facebook

Haha :p lolz poor Jinta! haha :D

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari – Jinta Hanakari: **No. No. You just killed it. You're not funny. No. Stop. Shut up. No.

**Karin Kurasaki: **Ha. Jinta got owned…again. :p

**Jinta Hanakari – Ururu Hanakari: **:o b-but…?

**Ururu Hanakari – Jinta Hanakari: **No.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	65. ROFLSHVUAKOMAIL

Bleach on Facebook

LOLZ! haha xD

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **R.O.F.L.S.H.V.U.A.K.O.M.A.I.L.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **What the hell Ichigo, what does that even mean?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Rolling On Floor Laughing So Hard Voldemort Uses Avada Kedavra On Me And I Live.

**Voldemort: **that's cruel you know.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	66. Poke war is on!

Bleach on Facebook

haha thank you Kitty Faerie for giving me this idea! I haven't thought about it! xD hahah xDDDDD

* * *

**Pokes:**

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki**

**Renji Abarai**

**Byakuya Kuchiki**

**Voldemort**

**Aang**

**Azula Hamill**

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Poke war is on! .

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Ha. You're on.

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **Why can't there be a hug war?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I don't know Yuzu-Chan, I don't know.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	67. A Spider Happened

Bleach on Facebook

*Poke* :P lolz haha

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **huh, Ichigo has been cowering in that corner ever since-well I don't remember!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **cowering? Ha.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **yeah.

**Matsumoto: **OMG. Really?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Yes, really.

**Ishida Uryuu: **NO WAY.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Way.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **heh, the great Kurasaki is cowering in a corner, hahahahahah!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **uh huh, yes he is cowering, in the corner.'

**Yachiru: **Poor Ichi, what happened?

**Rukia Kuchiki: ** a spider happened.

**Orihime Inoue: **oh dear. . .poor Ichigo. . . .

**Rukia Kuchiki: **mhmm.

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **nii-san is scared of a spider?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **yes, he is.

**Karin Kurasaki: **bahahahaahhahahahaha!

**Ururu Hanakari: **a spider, you got to be kidding me!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **No, I'm not.

**Jinta Hanakari: **he, scared of a spider?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **YES. EVERYONE GO AWAY. NO MORE COMMENTING.

**Voldemort: **since you told me not too, I think I will.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **IDIOT.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	68. Nyan Nyan

Bleach on Facebook

lolz, this is actually a song, it's called Nyan Nyan, and you can look it up on youtube. But just too warn you it's surprising addictivly cute.

* * *

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **Nyan Nyan Nyan Nyan Ni Hao Nyan!

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Karin Kurasaki: **No, not that song!

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **Why not Karin-Chan? It's so cute! Nyan Nyan!

**Karin Kurasaki: **just no. ok?

**Orihime Inoue: **oh, I remember that song Yuzu-Chan! Isn't it from a food commercial?

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **why hehe yes it is! =^,^=

**Orihime Kurasaki: **awwwwwwwwwww!

**Yuzu Kurasaki: **I know! :D

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	69. I am a Rainbow!

Bleach on Facebook

lolz, hehe Rainbow Syndrome, hehe ;D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I am a rainbow, I'm filled with many colors I will make you happy! Rainbows, Rainbows, Rainbows! Raaaaaaaaaaaainbows!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki**, **Karin Kurasaki**, **Orihime Inoue **and **Ururu Hanakari **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Rukia, what the hell?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I think she's lost it.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows! I am a rainbow, filled with many many coloooooooooooors!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I think she has Rainbow Syndrome. . .yup.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Does. . .Rainbow Syndrome . . . exist?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Yes, it does.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Renji Abarai: **Oh no.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **What?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Renji Abarai: **It happened 50 years ago.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Rainbows!

**Renji Abarai: **Rukia, shut the hell up about Rainbows!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaainbows!

* * *

Until next time! :D


	70. I know the cure

Bleach on Facebook

lolz :p haha

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I found a cure to the Rainbow Syndrome!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **Y-you DID?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Yes, I did.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Bunnies!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Are you kidding me? Now she has bunny syndrome!

**Renji Abarai: **She's had that a long time all ready Taicho!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Bunnies!

**Orihime Inoue: **I know the perfect cure!

**Renji Abarai: **What?

**Orihime Inoue: **Get her a bunny!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Hell NO!

**Ishhin Kurasaki: **Oooh! A bunny would make a lovely addition!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Bunny! :D

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	71. Six Impossible Things

Bleach on Facebook

lolz xD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **must think of six impossible things before breakfast.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **1. You be nice to me.

**Renji Abarai: **2. Stop calling me Pinneaple head.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **stop calling me strawberry.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **you not look like Hisana.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **you stop liking Chappy.

**Renji Abarai: **you stop hitting people.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You're right! This are all impossible! Muahahahahahahaha!

* * *

Until next time! :D


	72. He looks like a Fairy

Bleach on Facebook

As you can sort of see I was laughing when I wrote this xD

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki– Renji Abarai: **Why were you talking to Edward Cullen?

**Renji Abarai –Byakuya Kuchiki: **I don't know, I mean he's so weird, he just came up to me and stated talking about vampires.

**Byakuya Kuchiki– Renji Abarai: **He's so pathetic. Let me tell you something about Edward Cullen. We were best friends five years ago, when he was Cedric Diggory. I don't even… whatever. So then about five years like I was saying I started liking this girl, Hisana, who was totally gorgeous. But then later she told people about this secret place or some shit. Anyways, Edward was like, weirdly jealous of her. Like if I would blow him off to go hang out with Hisana, he'd be like "why didn't you call me back?" And I'd be like "Why are you so obsessed with me?" . So then for my birthday party which was an all girl's party, I was like "Edward, I can't invite you, because I think you're lesbian". I mean , I couldn't have a lesbian at my party. There were going to be girls in bathing suits there . I mean, right? He was a lesbian. So then his mom called my mom and stated yelling at her, it was so retarded. And then he dropped out of school , saying he died , because no one would talk to him, and he came back to like, the book world, ,all of his hair was greasy and he was tottally weird, and now I guess he's a sparkly vampire.

**Renji Abarai – Byakuya Kuchiki: **Whoa… a vampire? He looks like a fairy.

**Edward Cullen – Renji Abarai: **=(

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **=(

* * *

Until next time! :D


	73. NANI?

Bleach on Facebook

lolz xD

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru:** It's such a lovely day out!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **NANI? You can't even see!

**Gin Ichimaru: **Oh, but Rukia-Chan, it is such a lovely day out side, is it not?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I-I g-guess…

**Gin Ichimaru: **:)

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **His smiley face even gives me the creeps. * shudders *

* * *

Until next time!


	74. Funny Picture

Bleach on Facebook

X'D hahahahahahahhah

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **OMG. This picture is so hilarious!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Noooooooooooo! Who put that up there?

**Renji Abarai: **I'm with you, who put that up there!

**Rukia Kuchiki: *** laughs uncontrollable * are you to g-gay? Haha

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **No, you know we are not!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **=') haha

**Aizen Sousuke: ** this…is…really…something….bahahahahahahahahahahahaahah

**Renji Abarai: **great…now he is laughing at us…

**Gin Ichimaru: **You're right!

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: **WHAT…THE…HELL. Hahahahah

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Those two are defiantly gay.

* * *

Until Next time! =D


	75. SOMEONE'S STALKING ME!

Bleach on Facebook

lolz haha!

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **SOMEONE'S STALKING ME!

3 minutes ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **oh poor baybay! :'(

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Maybe it's a vampire hunder…. :D

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Niiiiiiiiiiisaaaaaaaaaaaaama!

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **…or not. It's Renji, it's defiantly Renji!

**Renji Abarai: **Don't you blame this one me! Why would I stalk him?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Cause you're gay.

**Ururu Hanakari: **It's Edward Cullen following him.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **How do you know?

**Ururu Hanakari: **Because I know.

* * *

Until Next time! =D


	76. WHAT THE HELL IS A PIKACHU?

Bleach on Facebook

XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD

* * *

**Ash Ketchum – Rukia Kuchiki: **No. No. No. You cannot steal Pikachu!

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ash Ketchum: **WHAT THE HELL! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHY WOULD I WANT TO STEAL YOUR DAMN PIKACHU?

**Ash Ketchum – Rukia Kuchiki: **Sorry, Sorry I thought you were someone else! Honest!

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ash Ketchum: **OH MY GOSH! WOULD IT KILL YOU TO LOOK AT MY NAME AND SEE THAT IT'S NOT THE PERSON WHO WAS TRYING TO STEAL YOUR PIKACHU! I MEAN LOOK AT IT, AND WHAT THE HELL IS A PIKACHU?

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	77. Rukia wants a pikachu

Bleach on Facebook

LOL

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I wanna PIKACHUUU!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Team Rocket: **So do we, but we ain't getting one aaaaaaaaaaare we?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

**Team Rocket: **…well…who are you?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **…Clever. What can I do to get a pikachu?

**Ash Ketchum: **What the hell! No one is getting my pikaaaaaaachu!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **We'll see about that….

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **WHAT THE HELL IS A PIKACHU?

* * *

Until next time! :D


	78. Ichigo is lazy

Bleach on Facebook

LOL

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki – Ishida Uryuu: **What the hell is a Pikachu?

**Ishida Uryuu – Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I don't know. . .GOOGLE IT!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki – Ishida Uryuu: **Nah, I'm too lazy.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	79. Get your lazy ass up!

Bleach on Facebook

LOL XP

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki **get your lazy ass up! We must steal a pikachu!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Noooo, I am in my closet. * hiss *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **don't make me go in that closet!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: ***hiss *

**Ash Ketchum: **Why must everyone steal my pikachu?

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	80. I don't want to steal Pikachu!

Bleach on Facebook

LOL, oh and I am starting out a new story it is called Harry Potter on Facebook, you should check it out if you like Harry Potter. Of course I will be continuing this xD

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **No I don't want to steal a damn pikachu!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **;'(

**Ash Ketchum: **Thank you!

**Team Rocket: **You suck!

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	81. Rukia has taken action!

Bleach on Facebook

I want to thank everyone for getting me past 300 reviews! :D haha

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **has taken action!

3 minuages ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **When did YOU get an Iphone?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I didn't, I stole it from Ichigo.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **No wonder I can't find it!

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	82. Sucess!

Bleach on Facebook

XDDDD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **HAS STOLEN PIKACHU. I REPEAT HAS STOLEN PIKACHU. A SUCCESS!

4 minutes ago via facebook for iphone- Comment-Like

**Team Rocket: **What the hell? We have been trying to for ages! Pfft.

**Ash Ketchum: **WOW. You are so much smarter than Team Rocket, how'd ya do it?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Not telling. XD

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I still want my iphone back! * glares *

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Why didn't I think of that?

3 minutes ago – Comment- Like

**Yachiru: **Of what? Byakushi?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **That!

* * *

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Like. WHAT THE HELL?

2 minutes ago-Comment- Like

**Gin Ichimaru: **Like. Don't you mean What the Fuck?

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Go to hell!

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	83. Renji is annoyed

Bleach on Facebook

LOL, I love to make fun of Edward. xD

* * *

**Renji Abarai: Edward Cullen **please stop talking to me.

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki **likes this.

**Bella Swan – Cullen: **Don't pick on my husband, he's just a fairy. :p

**Edward Cullen: **Bella! I am not a fairy!

**Bella Swan – Cullen: **Then what are you? A Lesbian/Gay Vampire Fairy?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **I LOVE YOU! :D ahahahahahahaha!

**Jane Volturi: **Interesting.

**Alec Volturi: **Yes it's very interesting.

**Jane Voltuir: **Stop copying me, Alec. * glares *

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	84. Shut up! It's mine!

Bleach on Facebook

LOL, :D

* * *

**Ash Ketchum – Rukia Kuchiki: **That's it, I want Pikachu back!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Yeaaaaah, and I want my iphone back!

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ash Ketchum: **No, you aren't getting it back. :D

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Shut up! It's mine now! :D

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	85. No one cares about Ash

Bleach on Facebook

LOL :D

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: Rukia Kuchiki **PLEASE GIVE ME MY IPHONE BACK!

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Hmmm let me think about it. No.

**Renji Abarai: **That's harsh.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **yeah, especially when a little midget won't give you back your iphone!

**Ash Ketchum: **or pikachu!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Shut up, no one cares!

**Jane Volturi: **I love you!

**Alec Volturi: **:(

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **. . . .

* * *

Until Next time! :D

P.S. I think Rukia got attached to his iphone. ;)


	86. Look what Rukia can do!

Bleach on Facebook

Sorry for the wait, I had writers block, and I still did today, I just got the fist part from mean girls xD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Guess what? I can stuff my whole hand inside my mouth!

6 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **Really? And you did not know you could do that? Lame.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Shut up, Renji!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **. . . . .

**Ash Ketchum: **That's cool and all, but I really need my pikachu back!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Shut up.

**Misty Waterflower: **Don't tell Ash to shut up!

* * *

Until next time! :D


	87. Idiot! xD

So sorry it took so long for me to update, but I hope you like this! xD

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki – Rukia Kuchiki: **Hey what's up? How' you been? What have you been up too? Where are you?

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Idiot! I am in your closet!

About a minute ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari **and **Renji Abarai **likes this.

**Ururu Hanakari: **Owned.

2 seconds ago**- 1 person **likes this.

* * *

**Ishida Uryuu: **Why won't you let me design new costumes? Pfft. Black is so old!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rangiku Matsumoto: **Your mom is old, but you still listen to her. :p

1 second ago- **1000 others** like this

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	88. Cookies

Bleach on Facebook

xD

**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **You stole my cookies! How dare you!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**5000 others **like this.

**Renji Abarai: **He stole mine! I want them back!

1 second ago-**10000 others** like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Scatter Senbonzakura. Kurasaki.

3 seconds ago-**100000000 others **like this.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	89. PINK!

Bleach on Facebook

xD lolz I had to do this, sense I painted my nails pink xD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **just painted her nails pink!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**2000 people **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **You can't be serious! Pink?

3 seconds ago-like

**2 people **like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Don't be stupid! You saw me paint my nails, idiot!

2 seconds ago-like

**30 people **like this.

**Azula Hamill: **PINK? Oooh I love Pink!

1 second ago- like

**1 person **likes this.

**Zuko Hamill: **You like pink? Woooooooooooow!

1second ago-Like

**3 people **likes this.

**Azula Hamill: **Stop stalking me! *****blasts fire at you *

1 second ago-like

**10 people **like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	90. Dislike Button

Bleach on Facebook

Sorry about it being so short xD I'll try to make up for it :P

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **is never goin down!

2 minutes ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Where's the dislike button when you need it?

**5000** like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	91. Come to the dark sidewe have cookies!

Hey! Sorry it has been a long time since I wrote something! ^^ school started not to long ago and I have been tired, and of course this weekened I'm sick but the good thing about Labor Day-Monday is that it is my birthday! ^^ :D

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**

* * *

Aizen Sousuke:** Come to the dark side!…We have cookies!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**12 people **like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **very convincing…like they would believe that! Ha!

1 second ago- **1 person **likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **COOKIES? If I knew that along time ago..I would've joined! ^^

1 second ago- **2 people **like this.

**Aizen Sousuke: **Yesssss!

1 second ago-Like

**Rukia kuchiki: **this is stupid, people want Chocolate! Not Cookies!

1 second ago- **10 people **like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Ruuuukiiiiiiiia!

2 seconds ago-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **What? I'm just saying.

1 second ago-**2 people **like this.

**Aizen Sousuke: **Right! Hey people I work with, I need more Chocolate! :D

3 seconds ago-**12 people **like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	92. Taste the friggin rainbow!

hehe XD thanks for the people that reviewed on the last chapter! ^^ and that wished me an early happy birthday! ^^ :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: Ichigo Kurasaki **(throws skittles at Renji) "taste the friggin rainbow! "**Renji Abarai **(throws a bottle of sunny D at Ichigo) "unleash the power of the sun contains 5 % juice" XD

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**1000 people **like this.

**Ichigo Kurasaki: **I was not expecting that. O.e

3 seconds ago-Like-Report

**1 person **likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **hehe you got juice all over you! XD

3 seconds ago-Like-Report

**Ringaku Matsumoto: **That's what he said.

2 seconds ago-Like-Report

**500 People **like this.

**Renji Abarai: **I don't get it…

1 second ago-Like-Report

**Renji Abarai: **OH! NOW I DO! GEE THANKS MATSUMOTO!

1 second ago-Like-Report

**2 people **like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	93. Walk it out and take 2 steps back

thank you for reviewing! haha I love you guys..and girls! XD lmao so this is something new I am doing..PM me or ask me in a review if you want to be in the story XD and say your name (I mean fanfiction user name or something) and you can say what you want to say..and I'll try to see if I can fit you in! XD this will be fun! :D

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I'm just gonna "Walk it Out" and take "2 steps" back.. and get out of here!

3 minutes ago via Facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes this.

**Yasutora (Chad) Sado: **Oh! I love those songs! ^^

2 seconds ago-Comment-Like-Report

**2 people **like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Is there a spider in there? Poor bay bay :'(

1 second ago-Like-Report

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **why you. . .! O.e

* * *

Until Next Time! :D


	94. Your worst nightmare

So Twilighthippie1 wanted me to do this question and stuff XD I hope its funny XD I still have two other people to do XD haha and it's my birthday to day! 8D

* * *

**Twilighthippie1:** Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki why is ur name 'strawberry'? And don't tell me your name means 'protect' so...yeah!

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**1000 people **like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **hahahahahahahaha! I have been asking him that! I still say it's strawberry! XD

2 seconds ago-Like-Report

**Renji Abarai: ** I have been wondering that too! Heyyy I like strawberries..does that mean I like Ichigo? DX bleh!

3 seconds ago-Like-Report

**2 people **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Shut up, Renji! And Rukia, my parents friggin named me! AND WHO THE HELL IS Twilighthippie1?

1 Seconds ago-Like

**Twilighthippie1: **Your worst nightmare…

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	95. Ichigo, who do you like?

Thank you everyone who wished me a happy birthday! I am/had a great one! Guess which one of the presents I got? (Well I actually bought it with the money I got XD) and I was suprised that they had *ahem* nothing under there "shinanigim" (I know I spelled that wrong) costume XD

I also so Vampires Suck today! Hehe don't get me wrong I like Twilight and all, but I cannot miss an oppurtunity of something funny! XD I liked the movie it was funny/boring in some parts/ gross XD

Message me or review me if you want to be in the story! I will try my best to fit you in! And you can put what you want to say or something too! XD :D

**

* * *

~ichiruki~: Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki **Who do you like more? Rukia or Orihime? I think yous like Rukia…but hey its just a thought…! Oh and **Renji Abarai **have you seen the yaoi pictures they have of you?

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**1000 people **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **WHAT! Who are YOU? And I uhhhhhh…this is personal!

1 second ago-Like-Report

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Yeah Strawberry! Who do you like better? 0.0

2 seconds ago-like-Report

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **o.e

2 seconds ago-Like-Report

**Renji Abarai: **What pictures! I will kill them! *&^%*&^)*&^%(&*&^!

1 second ago-Like-Report

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **See Abarai, I told you, you were gay.

1 second ago-Like-Report

**1000 people **like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	96. Ichigo will never tell!

lmao I had to think about this one XD haha shame on Rukia! XD lets shun and shame her! :P XD lmao just kidding! haha XD :D threesomes are hot! XD lmao Shhh, I did not say that. Repeat I did not say that. =]

* * *

**Usuilove21: Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki **you have to answer **~Ichiruki~**'s question. We don't care about privacy.

5 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**50 people **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **WHO ARE ALL YOU PEOPLE! AND NO I AM NOT TELLING YOU! !

2 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **geez, dude. They were just asking! O.O no need to get. . .well crazy about it!

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari: ***snicker * he said the word dude. XD

2 seconds ago-Comment-Like

**Orihime Inoue: **this is slightly strange. O.O

3 seconds ago-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Abarai AND Kurasaki are both strange, deal with it.

1 seconds ago-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I call being in a threesome! :D

1 seconds ago-Like

**20 people **like this

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **O.e

1 seconds ago-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **RUKIA! WE NEED TO TALK MISSY!

2 seconds ago-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: ***grumbles *

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	97. NOTICE

Hello Everyone! oh thank you for the nice reviews so far! No I am not ending the story, sorry if I scared you all! But one of the reviewers or something said that I might have to put it somewhere else? That was confusing, like maybe Quizilla. I mean I could do that, you would still read it right? Oh! I know! maybe I could rewrite some of the parts to make the better, and try to fit you in between, or something? What do you think is a good idea? =] Let me know, and sorry for the long wait, but don't worry I will continue this! :D


	98. Iphone messages 1

Hey! I have good news I am not quitting or moving the story! :)) So sorry for the long wait..I have been so tired,and of course busy with school! So sorry if I was scaring you or somehting XD : D

* * *

iphone messages 1

Messages – Ichigo Kurosaki- Edit

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Ichigo I am so tired!

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **then why don't you go bed…?

**Rukia Kuchiki: **because I'm scared of the monsters in the closet….

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **Oh Rukia.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **what?

**Ichigo Kurosaki: **YOU ARE IN THE CLOSET.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	99. Your mum

Sorry for the long wait again XD I was actually thinking about this one and decided to do this XD haha. And to let you know I am still going to do where you can make up a question or something and they anwser it like I did before XD haha just tell me in the review or send me a message! :D

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **How in the freakin hell are we even on facebook in Soul Society? O.O That's what I want to know.

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**200 people **like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Your mum.

2 seconds ago-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes this.

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **HAH. I FINALLY GOT MY IPHONE BACK! TAKE THAT **Rukia Kuchiki**!

2 minutes ago via facebook for iphone

**Ash Ketchum, Renji Abarai **and **20 others **like this.

**Ash Ketchum: **and I finally got my pikachu back! :)

1 second ago-like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Ash would you just tottally shut up about your freakin pikachu? Ichigo you know I will steal it again. Don't you?

1 second ago-Like

**Ururu Hanakari **likes this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I know. . . :(

1 second ago-like

**Ururu Hanakari: **This is a situation where you know I have to say, OWNED! :D

2 seconds ago-Like

**Jinta Hanakari **and **20 others **like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	100. Animal Crackers

Haha I like this one. . . it seems really cute! =] but I dunno XD haha :D OMG. My 100th chapter! OMG. OMG. And I thank almost everyone for still reading this story,and reviewing. . .together lets try to make it to 200! XD :D haha :D

* * *

**Twilighthippie1: Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki **and **Rukia Kuchiki **what do you think of animal crackers?

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Yuzu Kurasaki **likes this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Oh, its you again. My worst nightmare, hi. Animal Crackers. . .what the hell are those? O.O

2 seconds ago-like

**Rukia Kuchiki **likes this.

**Twilighthippie1: **Crackers in forms of animals. DOBE.

1 second ago-like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I want animal crackers, NOW.

2 seconds ago-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Gee thanks Twilighthippie1, now I will have too find rukia some crackers in animal shapes. You really are my worst nightmare. =.='

3 seconds ago-like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Thank you strawberry! :D

1 second ago-like

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	101. Well, this is awkwarddd

I'm not sure about this one XD haha any ByaRen fans out there? XD lolz if there are than I did this for you :P haha XD :D

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki **is now in a relationship with Renji Abarai.

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki **and **12 others **like this.

**Renji Abarai: **There is absolutely no way in hell, I am accepting this on facebook!

2 seconds ago-like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Aww, why not? You don't want to hurt Byakushi's feelings do you? Hahahahahahah this just made my freakin day!

2 minutes ago-Like

**50 people **like this.

**Renji Aabarai: **SHUT IT. Kurasaki.

1 second-like

**Byakuya Kuchiki **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **So. . .you two were gay all along. . .wow this is awkwarddd.

2 seconds ago-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **Yup.

1 minute ago-Like

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	102. OH NO HE DIDN'T!

I just had to do this XD haha Have you ever pictured someone dying Rukia's hair pink, and she did not like it? LOLZ she would be pretty mad! XD haha XD :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki** WILL PAY FOR WHAT HE DID TO MY HAIR. HE DYED IT PINK. UNFORGIVABLE.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**10 people **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **OH NO I'M SCARED! . . . oh shit. . .I'm scared. Better go hide! * runs away and hides*

1 second ago-Like

**Renji Abarai: **I thought you liked pink? I do! :D

2 seconds ago-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Renji. . .that's because you're gay.

2 minutes ago-Like

**100 people **likes this.

**Renji Abarai: **Says who. . .?

1 second ago-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **What the fuck? Stop confusing me you idiot! Oh! By the way I gotta go, I'm going to kill Ichigo! Muahahahahahahahaha! * does evil face*

3 seconds ago-Like

**12 people **like this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	103. You believed and joined the darkside!

XD I just tottally had this idea when I was reading over the stuff I made XD and hahah sometimes I really really want to click the like button XD haha. . .XD I love Aizen's comment XD haha :D

* * *

**Aizen Sousuke: **Ha. I can't believe you people actually thought we would have cookies and chocolate.

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki **and **12 people **like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **See I told you people. . .but NO! You wouldn't believe me! :(

1 second ago Like

**Renji Abarai **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You big FAT liar Aizen. . .wait till I get my hands on you!

3 minutes ago-Like

**Aizen Sousuke: **Whoa. . .no need to get touchy Kuchiki. ;) AND Abarai you so did not agree with Kuchiki 1 on this!

2 seconds ago-Like

**Gin Ichimaru **likes this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I totally feel guilty now and stupid.

5 minutes ago-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You did not join did you? Wow you are stupid.

3 second ago-Like

**Ururu Hanakari **like this.

**Team Rocket: **This is a smart idea. . .we will totally use rice and chopsticks! :D

1 second ago-Like

**Ash Ketchum: **Like, what the hell? o.O

2 minutes ago-Like

**Misty Waterflower **likes this.

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	104. They Question

XDDDD I just had to do this, and of course Itsmidnighthere is me XD but of course I would think you knew that already :P XDDDDDDDD and of course I was thinking about doing a German version or something...but I don't know that much German right now :( ah well XD please review! I've realized since I have began writing this story, that reviews are addicting, and they make me happy! :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **If we are Japanese and of course speak and read it, why the hell are we typing in English?

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**3000 people **likes this.

**Itsmidnighthere: **Because I said so. I could make you speak German if I wanted you too. *Evil Smirk *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **I think she is crazy, plus she keeps on spelling my name wrong!

**Itsmidnighthere: **Me. Crazy? Noooooooo. You're the crazy one Strawberry.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **See? She's even denyi- Hallo! Mein name ist Ichigo Kurasaki! –Whoa, what the hell happened.

**Renji Abarai: **You just spoke German. O.O

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurasaki: **true dat, true dat

**Itsmidnighthere: **See, I win. You lose. :D

* * *

Until Next time! :D


	105. Lover of the Day

hahahahahahahhaah I just thought of this and I had to do it! :P

LOL the world finally found out there secret by one little App on Facebook 'Lover of the Day' ;p bwahahahahahahahahaha :D

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki's** Lover of the day is **Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki**.

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai**, **Ururu Hanakari**,** Jinta Hanakari**, **Orihime Inoue** and **500 others** like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki:** Why would anyone want to pair me up with this- this midget here! :3

**Rukia Kuchiki**: HEY! WHO YOU CALLING MIDGET!- YOU STRAWBERRY HEAD?

**Renji Abarai:** Shut up Ichigo, its really obvious that you and Rukia are lovers. :P and Rukia you know you love it when he says midget… :P

**Rukia Kuchiki:** *le gasp * Ichigo they found out are secret!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki:** Oh NOES!

**Byakuya Kuchiki:** Kurosaki better run counting in five. :)

* * *

Until Next time! :D

P.S Will Ichigo make it? :P


	106. Head Start

LOL I think my randomness is kicking in, so maybe expect more chapters XP haha

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: ***grabs Rukia and starts running* See ya!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai and 500 people **like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **like hell he's not.

**Renji Abarai: **then why aren't you running after him honey? XP

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **just giving him a head start

**Renji Abarai: **yeah, right.

* * *

Until next time! :D


	107. HALLOWEEN STYLE!

Hey~! lolz I know its been a long time, but i finnally managed to get a break from it all! ~~ hehe and I was thinking about doing a halloween special or something xD lolz xD here it is xD lolz :P I hope you like it xP haha

**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki: **like I am so going to be **Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki **for HALLOWEEN!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abara **and **Ururu Hanakari **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **Pfft. There is no way you could pull this off! Muahah!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Pull what off exactly? :)

**Renji Abarai: **OH SHE GOT YOU GOOD!

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **OH NO SHE DIDN'T! :(

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki, Renji Abarai, Ururu Hanakari **and **500 others **like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **OH YES SHE DID! Pfft. I think I could defiantly pull off an Ichigo, don't you think?

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **How are you going to pull off the orange haired Kurosaki look? I'm curious.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **YEAH ME TOO! And HEY!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **what do you think? I'm gonna freakin dye my hair orange! :D

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **NOOOOOOOOOO! *hides in a corner * I am so scared now! *whimpers *

* * *

**Ringaku Matsumoto: **What should I be for Halloween?

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Gin Ichimaru **likes this.

**Gin Ichimaru: **a bed intruder xP

**Ringaku Matsumoto: **Say whaa?

* * *

Until Next time! :D

~itsmidnighthere


	108. HALLOWEEN STYLE 2!

so I hope you like this one too xD ^_^ it is gonna get better and better! :) and I got some good ideas too and funny reviews! :D oh how I love funny reviews! xD :D

**

* * *

Rukia Kuchiki: **OMG. HALLOWEEN IS TOMORROW! Well I better go get my hair dyed orange. ^_^ you coming **Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki**?

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Karin Kurosaki, Ururu Hanakari, Voldemort, Jinta Hanakari **and **5 others **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **….

**Rukia Kuchiki: **So…you are not going to answer me? THEN I WILL JUST FORCE YOU OUT OF THAT STUPID CLOSET!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **Its daytime…I should be asleep! :S and you didn't say the closet was stupid when you were sleeping in there. *smirks *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **ok…that's it! I'm coming in there!

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **oh crap.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru: **Fuck this…I am going to be AANG for Halloween!

10 minutes ago-Comment-Like

Ringiku Matsumoto likes this.

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **So…you gonna shave your head? XP

**Ururu Hanakari: **BURNAGE!

* * *

**Ururu Hanakari: **I know this is late and all…but what should I be for Halloween?

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

Karin Kurosaki: You should like totally be a Powerpuff girl Ururu!

**Ururu Hanakari: **omg…like I should be one totally…the 4th powerpuff girl! :D

**Karin Kurosaki: **YES. YOU SHOULD THAT WOULD BE FREAKIN AWESOME! :D

**Ururu Hanakari: **so since I am going to be a powerpuff girl, what are you going to be Karin-Chan? ^_^

**Karin Kurosaki: **glad you asked…I'm gonna be Hannah Montana! :D

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **….

**Ururu Hanakari: **…

**Karin Kurosaki: **what?

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	109. HALLOWEEN STYLE 3!

WOW. heh I think this chapter is filled with drama :p don't you think? xD

* * *

**Yuzu Kurosaki – Karin Kurosaki: **Your going as Hannah Montana? I was going to be her!

* * *

**Karin Kurosaki – Yuzu Kurosaki: **like chill Yuzu, you can be Lily.

* * *

**Yuzu Kurosaki: **HELL NO I WONT BE LILY! I already planned to be Hannah Montana months ago! *whines * :3

* * *

**Karin Kurosaki – Yuzu Kurosaki: **o.o

* * *

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **So. . .I heard **Renji Abarai **was going to be Harry Potter for Halloween. Am I missing something?

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **no honey-I just wanted to be a wizard for Halloween…! Honest! :3

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **and you have to be him? CHEATER!

* * *

**Ringiku Matsumoto- Gin Ichimaru: **Fuck this. . .I'm gonna be a stripper! :D

**Gin Ichimaru – Ringiku Matsumoto: **Arent you already one? :P

**Ringiku Matsumoto- Gin Ichimaru **I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! YOU WERENT SUPPOSED TO TELL ANYONE!

**Gin Ichimaru – Ringiku Matsumoto: **^_^' heh

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	110. Who wants Toshiro in a Bikini?

so yeah I know the second one is pretty much random xD lmao haha but Matsumoto wants Toshiro in a bikini! xD teehee xD lmao haha xP

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **at the hair salon with Rukia -_-

2 minutes ago via facebook for iphone-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai, Gin Ichimaru **and **500 others **like this.

**Renji Abarai: **HAHAHAHAHAHAAHA. So she is really getting her hair dyed orange?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **yup -_-

**Renji Abarai: **dude you should like totally dye your hair black to get her back ^_^

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **dude that is like totally awesome! I shall do that!

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **NO ONE WILL EVER FORCE ME IN A GOD FORSAKEN BIKINI! THAT'S FINAL!

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Momo Hinamori: **o.O! What the hell?

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **haha who wants you to be in a bikini?

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! :D

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **-_-

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **oh you know you will be in one by tomorrow night ^_^

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **and just who is gonna force me?

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **why its going to be our dear Momo! ^_^

**Momo Hinamori: **oh dear lord god. NOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Until Next time!

**~itsmidnighthere**


	111. Its Halloween!

lolz XD teehee I should be in bed now anyways...HAPPY HALLOWEEN! :D

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **I NEED more BLOOD!

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Jane Volturi **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **You need more counseling.

* * *

**Renji Abarai: **OMFG Its HALLOWEEN! :D

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Byakuya Kuchiki, Ururu Hanakari, Jinta Hanakari **and **51 others **like this.

**Byakuya Kuchiki: **Hell YES it is! :D

* * *

**Yachiru: **CANDY TIME! :D

10 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Toshiru Hitsugaya: **Hey shouldn't you be sleeping?

**Yachiru: **KEN-CHAN! :'3

**Toshiru Hitsugaya: **oh crap.

* * *

Until Next time!

**~itsmidnighthere**


	112. Toshiro HATES everyone!

Hey everyone! sorry for the long but short update or something...wait did that make since? xP haha oh and picking on Toshiro Hitsugaya is so much fun! ^_^ you will be seeing a lot more of this xP haha

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **They actually forced me in a bikini… I HATE EVERYONE!

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ringiku Matsumoto, Rukia Kuchiki, Yachiru, Soi Fon **and **Yoruichi** like this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Is there any pictures? Please Please Please, I wanna see this!

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **It was an itsy bitsy yellow polka dot bikini that she wore for the first time to night! ~

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Did you just call me a girl?

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **Your point is?

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **I HATE EVERYONE! * Twitch *

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: Renji Abarai **you are in big trouble mister!

5 minutes ago via iphone-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai **likes this.

* * *

**Momo Hinamori: **Don't be hating on everyone **Toshiro Hitsugaya **just be glad that we got pictures to show everyone years to come! ^_^

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ringiku Matsumoto **and **5**0**0 others **like this.

**Toshiro Hitsugaya: **-_-

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	113. RUN LIKE THE WIND!

Lmao I just had to do this xD hehe I dont know why Toshiro would be in Hogwarts...maybe for the protection? xP haha xDDDD

* * *

**Ringiku Matsumoto – Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Wow, you think that you could avoid us? No. So get your butt back here from Hogwarts or we will make you.

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Rukia Kuchiki, Soi Fon **and **Momo Hinamori **like this.

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya – Ringiku Matsumoto: **No. Haha you will never find me! :D

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai **and **Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki **like this.

* * *

**Ringiku Matsumoto: **GIRLS! Lets go find **Toshiro Hitsugaya**!

1 second ago-Comment-Like

**4000 people **like this.

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **Run, RUN LIKE THE WIND LITTLE GUY!

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere **


	114. Why is there glitter on my notebook?

Hey! :D xD lolz sorry for the long wait~or was it a long wait? xP haha anyways hope you like this chapter!

* * *

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **Why is there glitter on my notebook?

3 minutes ago via iphone-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari **likes this.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **I had Ke$ha over. We were writing a song.

* * *

**Toshiro Hitsugaya – Ringiku Matsumoto: **You will never ever ever find me. Got that?(:

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki **likes this.

* * *

**Ringiku Matsumoto – Toshiro Hitsugaya: **Im sorry, what did you say again? Had something in my ear. :)

2 seconds ago-Comment-Like

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	115. Why, wazzup? Like Part 1!

Hey! Sorry for the late chapter or something! XD haha oh and you know the Why, what's up (Like) status thing. Yeah its spreading like a virus xD haha and of course there will be more parts to this XDD haha lmao it took me like all day to come up with this one XD

Hope you like! XD

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Why, wazzup? You should tottally like this or I shall Avada Kedavra you. Your choice though! ^_^

4 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki, Voldemort, Renji Abarai, Byakuya Kuchiki, Ururu Hanakari, Azula Hamill **and **4000 others **like this.

**Voldemort: **You kill them with Avada Kedavra? Sweetie I'm the only one that can do that. :)

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **Ichigo "Vamp" Kurosaki? The guy who says he's a vampire? The one who goes on so many adventures with me? The one that's my boyfriend? The one that calls me midget? (Which I secretly love) The one that had a fight with Edward Cullen and like totally lost? The one that is an awesomely orange headed freak? Yeah I know him, why wazzup?

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ichigo (Vamp) Kurosaki: **Wait, whaaaaa? I totally did not lose to Edward Cullen!

**Rukia Kuchiki: **mhmm. Keep saying that.

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Voldemort: **Voldemort? The one that is secretly crazy? The one that's real name is Tom Marvolo Riddle? The one that had a muggle father and a pureblood mother? The one that tried to kill Harry Potter and failed? The one that tried to kill him again and failed? The one that needs a haircut? Yeah I know him, why wazzup?

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Bellatrix Lestrange: **See I keep on telling him he needs a haircut! But he does not believe me!

**Voldemort: **Are you crazy? I have no hair!

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Renji Abarai: **Renji Abarai? The one that's a red headed pineapple? The one that ~~yeah I know him why wazzup?

2 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **I'm going to sulk in a corner.

**Rukia Kuchiki: **Why?

**Renji Abarai: **Because mine is so short! D:

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Byakuya Kuchiki: **Byakuya Kuchiki? My niisama? The one that's in a relationship with my best friend Renji Pineapple head? The one that says I look like Hisana or claims that? The one that took me in? The one that tries to protect me and make Ichigp Head Run? Yeah I know him, why wazzup?

1 minute ago-Comment-Like

**Renji Abarai: **You make his longer but not mine? D:

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Ururu Hanakrai: **The Ururu? The one that changed her name to Hanakari? The one is so small yet so dangerous? The one that is so cute? The one that is so nice? The one that wins at Jan Ken? (Yeah I'm pointing this out to you Jinta) The one who I could go forever on making a list? Yeah I know her, why wazzup?

5 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Ururu Hanakari: **awww that is so sweet of you! Thanks Rukia-Chan! ^_^

**Rukia Kuchiki: **my pleasure ^_^

* * *

**Rukia Kuchiki – Azula Hamill: **Azula? The one who we all know is secretly a bitch? The one who is like my best girl friend? The one who is badass? The one who can shoot fire out of her hands? The one that is awesomly awesome? Yeah I know her, why wazzup?

3 minutes ago-Comment-Like

**Azula Hamill: **Gee thanks Rukia, I know that you got my back xD jk jk love you!

**Zuko Hamill: **Like hell she does!

**Azula Hamill: **Just shut up Zuko.

* * *

Until Next time! :D

**~itsmidnighthere**


	116. NOTICE 2

Hey so what I've decided was to make another story of Bleach on Facebook and maybe call it Bleach on Facebook 2

cause I think 115 chapters is too much XD haha so I will make a sequel I guess! :D

Thank you everyone for reading this story and I hope you love the Bleach on Facebook 2 has much has this one! :D

:)


End file.
